


Fashionably Late

by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I just love them, Multi, Prompt Fic, ahhhhhh, idk how to tag this, they're precious, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue
Summary: The girls get a little distracted trying to get ready to go out for date night.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Fashionably Late

Adora pushed open the front door of her apartment and let it swing shut behind her as she slipped her shoes back off. She'd gone outside to warm the car up a bit before they headed out for the night, but turned right back around when she realized she had forgotten her jacket.

She padded toward the bedroom. The door was open. She peeked inside and saw Glimmer standing in front of their dresser mirror, applying a bit of mascara. The pink-haired girl finished up and turned toward Adora with an appreciative smile. "Hey you."

The corners of Adora's lips quirked upwards as she looked Glimmer over, taking in her girlfriend's light blue dress that hugged tight to her hips before flaring out a bit just above her knees. Her hair was styled to the side and her make up was light. "Hey," she replied with a goofy smile, her heart fluttering when Glimmer giggled.

"You ready to go?"

Adora nodded. "Yeah, I was ready like half an hour ago." She poked Glimmer's side and the other girl twisted away from her. "Dunno what's taking you two so long? Where even is Catra?"

Glimmer laughed, gesturing toward the open bathroom door connecting to their room. "Still in the shower."

Adora's jaw dropped open dumbly. "She said she was getting in twenty minutes ago when I went outside!"

"Give me a second, okay?" Catra's voice echoed out from the shower. "Do you think I wake up this beautiful every day?" A beat of silence. " _No!_ This takes _time_!"

Adora snorted.

Glimmer giggled again. "We may have gotten distracted..."

Adora's brows shot upwards before she hummed thoughtfully. "I see..." She crossed her arms. "Without me?"

With a shrug, Glimmer reached up to run her fingers along Adora's jaw. "You think you can catch up?"

Adora smirked and leaned forward. She paused, "Wait, your makeup-"

"Adora, shut up."

Glimmer connected their lips softly at first before taking a fistful of the front of Adora's white dress shirt and pulling the blonde more tightly against her. Adora grinned into the kiss and ran her fingers through Glimmer's hair.

They pulled apart when they heard Catra snort. "Jeez, get a room." She ran a towel through her hair from where she stood in the doorway of the bathroom. It was the only towel in sight.

"We're in a room," Glimmer shot back. 

Adora stuck her tongue out, her cheeks flushed. "Sounded to me like you already got your turn."

Catra laughed. "Sure did." She walked over to where the pair stood, ignoring their appreciative stares. She snuck her head in for a quick kiss from Adora, lingering only slightly.

Adora leaned forward to claim another kiss and pouted when Catra danced away. "No way," Catra teased. "If we start that, we'll never get out of here."

Glimmer snickered and kissed the pout off of Adora's lips. "She's right."

"She's not even ready yet," Adora argued.

Catra yanked open the closet door and began rifling through the hanging clothes. "You're distracting me."

"I just got here!"

Catra pulled out a dark blue shirt and black pants. She slipped into the clothes, adjusting her collar a few times until it sat right, and ran a brush through her now mostly dry short hair.

"Okay, I'm ready," she announced with a smirk.

Adora scrunched up her face and Glimmer's mouth fell open slightly. "Why do I have to have such good-looking girlfriends?" complained Glimmer.

Catra laughed. "Why're you complaining, Sparkles?" She grabbed Glimmer's hand and pulled her toward her, hovering her lips more inches away from the shorter girl.

Glimmer flushed deeply and opened her mouth to retort but was cut short by Catra kissing her deeply.

They heard Adora groan. "Guyssss, we're gonna be late! Stop making out!"

Catra smirked into the kiss. Glimmer pulled away reluctantly, grinning.

Adora reached both her hands out, one for each of them and wiggled her fingers impatiently. "Come onnn."

They grabbed Adora's hands. Glimmer planted a kiss on Adora's cheek. Adora blushed. "There will be lots of time for that later," Adora said with another goofy grin.

"Damn right," Catra replied.

Glimmer hummed happily, excited for a fun night with her girls. Even if it took a little while more than usual to get themselves out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 💗


End file.
